fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Taiga
Taiga is the youngest member of the Four Great Generals and he is the third strongest. Taiga is well known for his prowess in martial arts and warfare to the point that people call him "Hachiman". Appearance Taiga is a rather tall man with a very intimidating physique. His long, spiky, black hair often makes him even more intimidating. Personality Taiga has a reputation of being a cold hearted person who seems to be consumed by hatred. On top of that he seems to have a very sadistic personality, which is shown often because he prefers to kill his opponents very slowly. However, people don't only fear him for his sadistic personality, people also fear him because of his ability to come up with seemingly perfect strategies. Taiga doesn't do anything unless he has thought everything through. History Taiga was born two minutes after his sister in a small cottage. Unlike his sister, Taiga was born has a healthy and strong baby, actually he was unusually strong. During his early childhood he had a lot of friends and was able to fit into society with ease. This easy life continued until he was eight years old, which was when his parents disappeared. When that happened his sister took on the role of a mother and raised and in fact she raised him very well for an eight year old. When Taiga was ten years old, his sister was adopted into a family while he was not. He decided that he would leave his birthplace to find his parents and at the same time become stronger. No one knows exactly what happened to him for five years, but when he was reunited with his sister he was indeed stronger and also sadistic. Synopsis Equipment *High-Frequency Blade Magic and Abilities Fire Magic Cosmic Fire Magic Cosmic Fire Magic is a very powerful variation of Fire Magic. This magic allows the user to infuse magical energy into their body to create extremely hot flames that originate from comets, meteors, and other similar sources to use for both close range combat and long range combat. Trying to extinguish the flames produced by Cosmic Fire Magic is not an easy feat, especially because normal fire mages can't simply absorb it. Under normal conditions the flames won't go out until the target is burned to ashes. However, it does have a couple of huge weaknesses. Opponents can kill the user or seal away the flames to get rid of the fire. Another huge weakness is it can cause a slayer to instantly enter their respective "Force" when it is consumed. The last and perhaps biggest weakness is that this fire slowly consumes the users soul when it is overused. This causes the lifespan of the user to shorten greatly whenever the mage overuses it and if it used to much the user's lifespan can shorten to the point that they die in the middle of a fight. *Cosmic Fireball *Meteor Punch: A simple spell that requires, Taiga to coat his one or both of his fists with Cosmic Fire and then punch his foe. Upon impact, the foe is propelled back a great distance, suffers from blunt trauma, and suffers from severe burning at the sight of impact. *Asteroid Kick: This spell is performed in a similar way as Meteor Punch, except the cosmic fire is channeled into his feet instead of his fists. *Cosmic Fire Bullet *Sea of Flames *Cosmic Sphere Sealing Magic Sealing Magic is a type of magic that allows Taiga to seal both objects and people. Taiga can use this magic to seal an opponent's magical power for a while or place a seal on a box to prevent it from opening. Sword Magic As the name implies, Sword Magic allows Taiga to use Eternano with his sword to create various effects. Palm Magic Palm Magic is a type of close combat magic that allows the user to focus magical power to the palm of their hands to dramatically increase their attacks. Eyes of Chaos The Eyes of Chaos are a very powerful set of eyes. Unlike most Eye Magic, this eye doesn't need to be covered up because Taiga is able to activate and deactivate it on a whim. The first and most well-known ability this set of eyes has is the ability to correctly predict the opponent's movement by just looking at them. This ability works well in conjunction with the second ability, which is the ability to not only see, but react to very fast movements as well. The Eyes of Chaos has another ability outside of predicting movements. After looking someone in the eye, Taiga paralyze that person immediately, but only for ten seconds. Magic Power Fighting Styles Enhanced Physical Prowess Enhanced Regeneration and Biological Immortality Similarly to his sister, Akari, many of his opponents have talked about how hard it is to kill him. It is hard enough for a normal mage hit him, let alone strike a fate blow. The reason for this is that as a vampire his is undead, which means his cannot die the normal way. Since, Taiga is undead, he cannot die from old age or even diseases. He can even recover a lost limb or almost any other physical injury by simply reattaching the missing limb. This is thanks to the fact that his magical power is the reason behind how his body parts are linked.However, there are a couple of things that he cannot recover. If an opponent were to steal the limb a way before he could reattach it he would have to search for it and reattach it in order to regain use of that limb. Taiga also cannot recover from damage inflicted by silver. The last thing that can affect his body is sunlight, which can cause his body to combust. However, due to his intense Cosmic Fire Magic training, he has some resistance to the sun. Instead of combusting, he gets badly sun burned within five minutes of being in the sun. Fire Immunity Enhanced Senses Enhanced Combat Taiga's fighting skills have often been described as frightening. He is capable of fighting off a platoon with only his martial arts and physical prowess. His frightening fighting abilities doesn't just come from his skill, but his calm, cool, and collected attitude while fighting. He displays these traits to the point he looks right at home in the middle of a battlefield. One other trait that seems to awaken during a battle is incredible muscle memory. After only a couple of minutes, his body seems to find a pattern to his opponent's movements and starts to move without Taiga needing to think about it. This means he is able to think up complex plans while he is still fighting a powerful opponent. Quotes *"If you have a death wish step forward and I will make sure your wish is fulfilled." - Taiga *"Your still too weak Akari, if you wish to kill me you will have to get a lot stronger..." - Taiga after he defeated Akari in a fight. Trivia *The Eyes of Chaos were inspired by the Sharingan and the Curse of Hatred. Category:Hyakki Yagyō Category:Vampire Category:Male Category:Sword user Category:Sword Magic User Category:Cosmic Fire Magic User Category:Martial Artist Category:Anti-Villain